Dreams Kill
by desena
Summary: Hermione is having weird dreams. Dreams about her true love. But who is it? Also, Snape's neice attends Hogwarts. She is nothing like anyone expected...or is she?-- R/R PLEASE!
1. Dreams

Dreams can kill  
  
Chapter #1  
  
Disclaimer- I wish. Do not own Harry Potter. Blah. Shut up. I hate you. *Laughs* Joking.or am I? Muwaha.*cough* Yes.so. *Points to her story* REVIEW PURLEEZE.  
  
~*~  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I adore you, Hermione."  
  
"I adore you, too."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too.."  
  
"I will always love you. No matter what." A deep, calm, cool voice whispered in her ear. Hermione shivered and smiled happily. "Always. Always and forever."  
  
Hermione tightened her grip around his neck and kissed his cheek lightly. When she was with him, her world seemed so complete, so total. She looked around her, smiling at the fact that they were alone together. But where were they? She didn't know. Her vision was blurred. All she saw clearly was his shoulder, on which she rested her head comfortably. She tried moving so she could look at his face, but she couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot, rooted to the floor.  
  
"You make me want to live again, Hermione Granger." He whispered.  
  
She shivered again. She loved the sound of his deep voice in her ear. It felt as if her stomach melted inside of her. She felt warm and happy- a strange feeling reminded her.. she had never seen her true love's face before..  
  
"Again?" She laughed. "When were you not alive?"  
  
A tense silence followed her comment. "Wake up now, Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling like she was about to drift into the deepest sleep of her life..but she felt herself being shaken.  
  
"Wake up.."  
  
"My love.." She whispered, her eyes still closed. "Why do you want me to wake up?" She blinked her eyes open when she didn't get an answer. She gasped, and sat upright so fast she gave herself a headache.  
  
Ron was the one shaking her and telling her to wake up. There was no real true love for Hermione Granger. It was all a dream.. A wonderful, magical, dream.  
  
"I'm going to pretend like I never heard that, okay Hermione?" He looked frightened as he sat on the other side of the couch in the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Good idea." She nodded, looking around and trying to remember what happened before she fell asleep. "Where's Harry at?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I don't monitor him all day."  
  
"Right. How long have I been sleeping here for?"  
  
"About an hour or so."  
  
"Oh. I see." She bit her lip, wishing Ron hadn't woken her.  
  
"I was thinking that you might want to do your homework, so I woke you." Said Ron.  
  
"Thanks, Ron." She smiled at him, and leapt to her feet. She ran up the stairs to the Girls Dormitories and dug through her bag for her schoolbooks. She trudged back to the Common Room and threw her books on the nearest table, then set to work.  
  
As quickly as she started, she slammed her quill down on her parchment with frustration. She couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was her dream..and just who might be the love of her life, whom she's never actually seen before? 


	2. Acting strange

A/N: BOOO. *Watches everyone scream* ..Funny. Haha..?  
  
~~  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron stared at her from across the table. "You seemed..out of it this past week."  
  
"R-really?" She stuttered, dropping her bread roll into her soup, and knocked over her goblet. "I don't think so."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and grabbed her goblet before it fell off the table. "Yeah I've noticed too. What's up, 'Mione?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, Nothing. Nothing, really." She lied. Something WAS up. She was having recurring dreams about the 'love of her life'. It bothered her how she didn't know who it was..  
  
Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione butted in. "Care of Magical Creature's all afternoon! What do you expect Hagrid's got for us this time?"  
  
"I heard Hagrid found a Nundu." Dean Thomas said from beside Hermione.  
  
Hermione winced. "Nonsense."  
  
"A Nunda what now?" Ron looked confusedly at Hermione.  
  
"A Nundu, Ron. Haven't you read any of your textbooks?!" Hermione spat. Ron looked at her. "Oh of course you haven't, stupid question."  
  
"Well tell me what it bloody is then, Smarty Pants." He glared.  
  
Hermione sighed and recited from her memory, "A Nundu is an African beast that is arguably the most dangerous beast in the wizarding world. It's a giant leopard that moves silently despite its size, and its breath causes disease virulent enough to eliminate entire villages. Only over a hundred skilled wizards together can defeat the Nundu. Therefore you heard wrong, Dean. I don't even think Hagrid is crazy enough to handle a Nundu!"  
  
"Sounds brilliant!" Ron beamed. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry was watching the entrance to the great hall apprehensively, as were many others at their tables. "Who's that?" He asked, and Hermione looked over. A pale girl, with long luxurious black hair and black eyes stood in the doorway, beside Professor Snape. Snape was muttering to the girl, and all she did was nod and smile at him, looking around the room.  
  
"She looks like Snape!" Seamus Finnegan commented from Hermione's other side. "Only..better looking."  
  
"Maybe she's related to him."  
  
"I've never seen her around before." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Neither have I..maybe she's new." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Possibly. But I didn't know Hogwarts took new students after the year started." 


End file.
